Field of Endeavor
The present disclosure relates to sunscreen compositions comprising a biodegradable water resistant agent comprising naturally occurring waxes that provides enhanced water resistance, improved spreadability, and low ocular irritation.
Background Information
Natural waxes have been broadly mentioned for use in cosmetic preparations such as face creams or lotions, including over-the-counter dermatological preparations such as sunscreen compositions or other topical compositions. It can also serve as an emollient or film former. However, a review of the prior art by one of ordinary skill in the art finds a paucity of enabling examples.